Sharp as a knife
by Canuzzu
Summary: Par amour pour moi, Bella voulait se transformer. Par amour pour elle, je refusais de lui faire cette faveur. Je contrôlais son désir de devenir un vampire, jusqu’à ce qu’Alice ait une inquiétante vision concernant un étrange nouvel élève...
1. Chapter 1

_« Je crois bien que je devenais fou. J'allais le tuer.  
Comment aurait-ce été possible autrement ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas comprendre qu'Isabella était _ma_ drogue, pas la sienne. Elle était à moi.  
Mon corps tremblait de frustration. Cette haine meurtrière et assassine se répandait rapidement en moi, comme du venin.  
Je ne peux pas la partager.  
Il fallait le tuer. »_

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Et je suis un vampire.

Tout a commencé en juin dernier. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que j'avais fait cette rencontre qui avait changé ma vie. La personne que j'attendais inlassablement depuis 1918. Celle qui allait me sauver et accessoirement celle qui donnait un sens à mon existence. Isabella Swan.  
Bella vivait toujours à Forks, près de moi, avec son père Charlie. Et elle était toujours humaine. Je n'aurais gâché sa vie pour rien au monde. Elle voulait rejoindre mon univers, pour moi, par amour, par peur de me perdre un jour.  
Elle ne me perdra jamais, je serais toujours près d'elle.

Je l'ai sentie arriver deux bonnes minutes avant d'entendre les pneus de sa voiture crisser sur les graviers. Son sang était toujours aussi… aussi unique. Jour après jour, elle me rendait fou. J'avais envie d'elle, besoin d'elle et de son sang. Son odeur ne m'était plus suffisante.  
Bella ne pouvait pas me toucher sans que je sente mes entrailles me remonter dans la gorge. Je ne pouvais ni l'embrasser fougueusement, ni la prendre sensuellement dans mes bras… Je ne pouvais prendre un pareil risque.  
Il suffisait de dépasser la limite d'un tout petit orteil pour que les choses en soient finies pour Bella. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'aurais tué l'amour de ma vie pour quelques gorgées d'un sang divin.  
En haut d'un des sapins qui bordaient ma maison, camouflé par les branches, je la vis sortir de sa voiture, monter les marches du perron, tendre le bras pour sonner à la porte et…  
- Bouh ? dis-je avec très peu de conviction en atterrissant avec légèreté derrière elle.  
Elle sursauta, comme à son habitude, et retira ses écouteurs avant de me serrer brièvement contre elle.  
Son sang…  
- Je devrais être habituée, maintenant.  
- Je crois que tu ne t'y feras jamais.  
Elle me sourit faiblement, de ce sourire que les gens ne comprenaient absolument rien. Je la connaissais sur le bout de mes doigts, je buvais chacune de ses paroles, je l'étudiais comme un atlas, je connaissais ses goûts par cœur, sa manière de penser, de réfléchir, de prendre des décisions ; non, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire ses pensées, mais j'avais percé sa grosse carapace.  
Elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi.  
Chaque jour, je recevais des signes qui m'encourageaient à la transformer en vampire. Nous étions bien faits l'un pour l'autre, elle serait aussi immortelle que moi et ainsi nous ne serions jamais séparés. Jamais. Mais mon coté humain m'interdisait de le faire.  
Par amour pour moi, elle voulait devenir un monstre.  
Par amour pour elle, je refusais de lui rendre cet unique service.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! Comme je suis un peu débile et surtout totalement nouvelle sur , je tiens à préciser quelques détails concernant cette histoire…  
C'est un POV Edward – mais je compte aussi faire des POV Bella – rated M – les choses sérieuses arriveront par la suite, bande de coquines ! ;) – et le récit ne tient en compte que le tome 1 : Fascination. Oubliez donc tout ce qui se passe dans les trois autres tomes ;) Et, bien sûr, comme toujours, l'implantation du décor et les personnages (sauf un) n'appartiennent qu'à cette chère Stephenie Meyer ©

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella venait tous les jours réviser ses examens chez moi. J'avais déjà passé plus d'une vingtaine de fois mon bac, pour moi ça n'avait plus rien de chinois. C'était comme l'alphabet, je pouvais répéter toute la matière sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir.  
Je me contentais alors de l'admirer, elle et son air soucieux qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle étudiait.  
Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus notre amour et notre complicité grandissait. Je me réjouissais de ne pas devoir lui parler pour me faire comprendre. Elle lisait dans mes yeux dorés comme dans un livre ouvert.

Mais notre bonheur ne pouvait décidemment pas durer. Depuis l'histoire « James », nous avions été tranquilles. Plus de vampires sanguinaires et assoiffés du sang de Bella. Victoria s'était évanouie dans la nature, la perte de James avait dû la détruire de l'intérieur.  
Les Cullen ne sont peut-être pas comme eux, mais je compatissais complètement à la peine de Victoria d'avoir perdu un être qui devait lui être cher.  
Bella était couchée à plat ventre sur le divan de mon salon, la tête et tout le reste plongé dans son livre de Biologie. Moi, je me reposais sur son épaule, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux rebelles.  
La porte d'entrée a claqué d'une force vampiresque. Les cris hystériques du hall d'entrée nous réveillèrent de notre demi somnolence.  
Les premières choses qui me saturèrent le cerveau furent les pensées inquiètes de ma sœur Alice. Jasper était avec elle. Je compris aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Bella le comprit aussi en jetant un coup d'œil à mon expression et une seconde plus tard, Alice et Jasper atterrirent dans le salon.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.  
- Elle a eu une vision pas top, expliqua Jasper, mal à l'aise.  
- Quelle genre de visions ? demanda aussitôt Bella, les sourcils froncés.  
Ma sœur semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle se concentra énormément pour bloquer son esprit, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse plus lire en elle. Cela me contrariait au plus haut point, mais j'étais sûr d'arriver à lui soutirer les informations que j'avais besoin.  
- Tu te rappelles de Victoria et Laurent ? commença Jasper.  
Aussitôt, les mauvais souvenirs ressurgirent dans ma mémoire, et j'en étais sûr, dans celle de Bella aussi. Qui disait Laurent et Victoria, disait James… et James, même mort et enterré pour toujours, réveillait toujours en moi ce sentiment de protection maladive que j'éprouvais pour Bella.  
- Bien sûr, dis-je.  
- Ils sont de retour à Forks, à plusieurs. Et il semblerait qu'un petit nouveau va intégrer nos vies, dit lentement Alice, se mordant les lèvres. Il est dans notre lycée. Il va bientôt se faire mordre par Victoria… seulement, je ne sais ni où, ni quand.  
Cette nouvelle me laissa de marbre. Tant que la bande à Laurent n'assouvissait pas leur besoin de sang frais en tuant les habitants de Forks, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Et pour le petit newbie vampire eh bien… tant pis. Il fallait bien que notre race prospère.  
Mais Alice ne me disait pas tout de sa vision, et je le savais.  
- C'est dangereux ? me demanda Bella en me prenant la main.  
- Non. T'en fais pas. Et puis de toute manière, nous sommes sept. Même Rosalie te protègerait, malgré qu'elle te laisse croire le contraire.  
Je lis alors les pensées de mon frère.  
- Ils sont combien ?! m'exclamai-je, alarmé. Beaucoup plus que nous ? Combien ?!  
- Une grosse dizaine… Ils sont plus nombreux. Plus entraînés, plus méchants, plus assoiffés. Et je crois bien que cette Victoria va nous traquer pour avoir tuer son tendre James.  
J'arrêtais là les frais. Bella était mortifiée à côté de moi, et je la comprenais. Humaine et sans nous, elle était en grand danger. Mais les Cullen ne la laisseraient jamais tomber.  
Je la raccompagnai chez elle, en sécurité, chez Charlie. Je la rassurai encore une fois avant de l'embrasser chastement sur le front et de la quitter par la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui promettant aussi que j'allais lui tenir compagnie cette nuit.  
De retour chez moi, je rejoignis mes frères et sœurs dans le salon. Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus eux aussi. Il ne manquait que Carlisle et Esmée.  
- Pourquoi as-tu bloqué ton esprit ? demandai-je sèchement à Alice. Qu'est ce que tu sais que tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne ?  
Alice me regarda longuement sans rien dire. Ce fut Rosalie qui prit la parole :  
- Ce gars. Le nouveau.  
- Oui.  
- Il… enfin…  
- Dans ma vision, il a mordu Bella, lâcha Alice en secouant la tête. Je… enfin… _elle_ lui a demandé de la mordre. Et il s'est exécuté.

Cette nuit là, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller voir Bella. Je devais avant tout ruminer et remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

_- Tu réalises que chaque jour qui passe, je vieillis… et chaque jour de plus en tant qu'humaine m'éloigne de toi. Tu dois me mordre, Edward, je ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment ainsi.  
- Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas facile, dis-je posément et avec calme. Te mordre en viendrait à te tuer… et à te transformer en mort-vivant. Pour l'Eternité, Bella. Comprends-tu cela ?  
- L'Eternité avec toi, c'est tout ce que je comprends, dit-elle, têtue.  
Elle me fit sourire.  
- Tu as toute la vie devant toi.  
- Et si je mourrais demain ?  
- Tu ne mourras pas, pas avec moi qui te surveille presque 24/7.  
- Presque, bouda-t-elle.  
C'était un sujet sensible qu'elle remettait souvent sur le tapis, et c'était tout le temps un échec cuisant pour elle. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir tout ce dont elle rêvait, mais je ne pouvais décidément vraiment pas gâcher sa vie. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point être un vampire n'était pas chose aisée. Elle ne réalisait pas que l'Immortalité avait détruite notre goût pour les bonnes choses de la vie, que, certes oui nous étions plus beaux et plus séduisants, mais que notre différence nous empêchait de fréquenter d'autres humains sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de ne plus sentir la brise fraîche sur son visage, de ne plus manger un bon plat fait par maman, de ne plus pouvoir faire ce que les humains faisaient quotidiennement, de ne plus s'exposer au moindre rayon de soleil en public. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était insatisfaisant de boire du sang de cerf alors qu'une marée humaine de sang frais défilait chaque jour sous nos yeux.  
Bella ne savait rien de toutes ces difficultés, et je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça.  
- Quand je mourrai, tu te trouveras une nouvelle raison de vivre, dans ta nouvelle ville. Ton nouveau lycée. Et avec un peu de chance, elle t'aimera peut-être même autant que moi.  
Vivant, mon sang se serait glacé. Mais le visage impassible et indéchiffrable, je fixais les yeux bleus de Bella, assimilant doucement ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Tu penses que… dans chacune de mes nouvelles vies, je trouve quelqu'un comme toi ? murmurai-je, horrifié qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareille.  
- Oui.  
Elle n'en pensait rien. Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans sa voix. Elle voulait juste être rassurée.  
- Qu'arrivera-t-il dans un ou deux ans, quand tu devras changer à nouveau de ville ? Tu vas me demander de te suivre comme un caniche ?  
- Tu penses trop au futur, Bella.  
Ce jour là, elle s'est vexée. Elle a prit sa veste, claqué la porte et est retournée chez elle. Je l'avais suivie_, sans qu'elle ne le sache_. Je veillais toujours sur elle,_ sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Ce soir là, quand Carlisle et Esmée revinrent de leur travail respectif, Alice s'empressa de leur parler de ses visions. Nous étions tous dans le salon, à attendre leur verdict.  
Mes parents avaient toujours aimé Bella comme leur propre fille, depuis le premier jour où je l'avais présentée en tant que mon officielle petite-amie, et accessoirement, la fille au breuvage le plus exquis du monde. Esmée fronça les sourcils et je captai ses pensées terriblement inquiètes, ce qui ne me rassura pas vraiment.  
- Pourquoi Bella va-t-elle demander à ce garçon de la mordre ? me demanda Carlisle.  
Oups. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ce désaccord avec Bella à ma famille. Je ne voulais pas entendre leur opinion, je ne voulais pas qu'ils essayent de me convaincre, ni de m'encourager. C'était une affaire entre elle et moi. Mais à présent… avais-je vraiment le choix ?  
Je me donnai l'air fort et impassible avant de prendre une longue respiration.  
- Bella voudrait être un vampire.  
Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Comme si tous le savaient déjà.  
- Mais je m'y oppose.  
- Et tu as bien raison, me dit Emmett en croisant les bras. Je n'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil, c'est dingue ! Et dire que moi, je donnerais tout pour être à sa place…  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Alice. C'est son choix, Bella est grande, elle sait prendre des décisions toute seule ! Si elle a décidé de devenir vampire pour passer sa vie avec toi, tu devrais le lui accorder au moins ça !  
Je me tournai vers Carlisle pour entendre son verdict. En tant que le plus ancien, il était le plus sage de nous tous.  
- Carlisle… ?  
- Si Bella est consciente de ce que cela implique, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de son avenir.  
J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me sortir quelque chose dans ce genre là. Aaaah ces sages, ils croient tout savoir. Sans plus rien dire, j'ai pris congé d'eux.  
Alice voulut me retenir mais j'étais plus rapide qu'elle. Je sautai souplement par la fenêtre et atterrit sur la branche d'un chêne très ancien.  
J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de me ressourcer… de remettre ma décision en question. J'avais besoin de faire ce travail sur moi-même seul, mais une de mes sœurs ne le voyaient pas de cet œil là. Rosalie me rejoignit calmement et s'installa à côté de moi, le regard perdu dans le paysage indescriptible.  
- Tu l'aimes, tu veux la protéger et la tenir écarter de ces horreurs, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Et ton attitude est honorable. J'en connais beaucoup qui auraient sauté sur l'occasion.  
- J'ai peur de la mordre, Rose, et de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai peur de la vider de son sang… L'année passée, quand James l'avait mordu et que je devais sucer son venin, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la tuer. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour m'arrêter, mais c'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours vivante.  
- Il y a d'autres Cullen qui pourraient s'en charger. Carlisle saurait se contrôler, Alice et Esmée aussi… peut-être même Jasper !  
- Et toi ? demandai-je en souriant.  
- Si mon frère me le demandait, je le ferais.  
Je n'étais pas convaincu.  
- Mais tu racontes ces histoires à dormir debout pour ne pas qu'on approfondisse et qu'on te laisse tranquille. Ca ne marche pas avec moi, Edward. Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas la mordre.  
Elle venait de titiller ma curiosité. Rosalie Cullen, psychologue des vampires ? Je regardai ma très séduisante sœur dans ses iris couleur or et attendis la suite.  
- Tu as peur qu'en la transformant en vampire, le désir que tu avais pour elle et son sang s'estompe.  
Bam. Une baffe en pleine figure. J'avais détourné mes yeux de ceux de Rosalie et regardait, à présent moi aussi, le vide plongeant devant nous.  
Rosalie n'était peut-être pas un exemple ou un modèle de bonne conduite, elle pouvait s'avérer cruelle et froide, indifférente et parfois même extrêmement méchante, mais c'était ma sœur. Et elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne le montrait.  
- Tu ne vas pas arrêter de l'aimer, me dit-elle alors, brisant le silence. C'est ton désir pour elle qui t'a forcé à la rencontrer, mais maintenant… c'est plus qu'une simple histoire de sang, je me trompe ?  
- Tu imaginerais ta vie de vampire sans Emmett ?  
- Je n'imagine pas ma vie tout court sans Emmett.  
- Eh bien, c'est pareil. Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde ma vie sans elle. Mais j'ai peur… de perdre ce lien qu'il y a entre nous. Elle sait que je la veux et que je la désire plus que tout au monde, mais comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle sera vampire et que je ne serais plus attirée par son sang ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, blessée et déçue.  
- Tu devras lui montrer qu'il y a plus que son sang qui t'intéresse alors… Peut-être même que vampire, tu seras encore plus amoureux d'elle. Elle décuplera sa beauté, son charme…  
- Je sais. Mais j'hésite. Je veux être sûre qu'elle fasse le bon choix pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse uniquement pour moi.  
- Décide-toi vite, Edward, dit-elle en se relevant, car sinon c'est le petit nouveau qui va t'enlever ce privilège.  
Sans blague…  
- Et au fait, s'exclama Rosalie en sautant sur une branche plus basse, tu dois savoir qu'une fille de son âge a des désirs et des envies. Si tu ne la satisfais pas bientôt, elle risque de se lasser d'attendre.  
Rosalie Hale me sourit narquoisement. C'était tout à fait son genre de lâcher ce genre de sottise… sottise ? Peut-être pas si stupide que ça après réflexion.  
Ma sœur me laissa enfin seul et je soupirai longuement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce problème. Pour moi, Bella était d'une patience incroyable et elle comprenait parfaitement que je ne pouvais prendre ce risque en m'unissant avec elle pour… l'acte physique de l'amour. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était.  
J'avais une peur bleue de la tuer.  
Il fallait avoir les yeux en face des trous : j'étais un vampire, une part de moi serait toujours sauvage et incontrôlable, je pouvais perdre les pédales et me transformer en tueur en moins d'une seconde.  
Et étais-je prêt à risquer de perdre Bella à cause de ma soif de sang ? Ooooh que non.  
Mais maintenant que Rosalie venait de m'en parler, j'ouvris les yeux. Bella ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup de petit-amis et le fait de vivre cette passion chaste avec moi devait commencer à la travailler, c'est vrai.  
Elle était probablement vierge, je ne lui avais pas demandé. Mais je le ressentais très fort.  
Ce qui la rendait encore plus spéciale et unique à mes yeux.  
En fait, Rosalie m'avait encore plus embrouillé que je ne l'étais déjà. Tout, absolument tout, m'ordonnait d'aller mordre ma belle à cet instant précis, mais je ne m'y accommodais toujours pas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca vous a plu ? :) Pour le moment, je ne fais que planter le décor et l'histoire principale, les choses sérieuses ne commenceront que dans quelques chapitres… :s désolée.  
Pour info, voilà comment je travaille : si je reçois des feedbacks (ou reviews), je vous poste la suite dès que je l'ai écrite ! Par contre, si je ne reçois absolument rien, je ne poste rien non plus. Donc, c'est à vous de jouer les gars ! :) Aussi, j'accepte TOUTES les critiques, autant bonnes que mauvaises, cependant, j'aimerais que ce soit justifié. Je suis prenante et avide de tous vos conseils ;)  
See you soon !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vachement court, je sais, mais il fallait que je coupe pour laisser du suspense XD (j'ai déjà écrit la suite donc, ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera avant même que vous n'ayez pu dire OUF !)

Lolo08 : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur Victoria, en fait, juste le fait qu'elle est de retour à Forks avec une meute de vampires et que dans la vision d'Alice, c'est elle qui mord le fameux garçon :)

fan-de-jacob-black : Hahahaha ne sois pas si impatiente, s'il la mord tout de suite, il n'y a plus d'histoire ! (et je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait la mordre, d'ailleurs ! surprise :p)

misiri-addict : Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que je retravaillais les personnages à ma sauce… ne vous étonnez pas si, par moment d'égarement, Rosalie se montre humainement plus vivable ;p

Et, bien sûr, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

* * *

Cette nuit là, je grimpai dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Par sécurité pour ma santé mentale, je toquai avant d'entrer. Ma sœur m'invita et je les vis affalés tous les deux sur leur divan, à regarder la télévision.  
- J'ai besoin de toi, dis-je à Alice.  
- Je sais, dit-elle en se levant. Je me suis déjà habillée et je suis prête à partir.  
Encore une fois, elle m'avait devancé avec son don de vision. Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas faire d'histoire, ni de poser de questions.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la fenêtre lorsqu'une voix nous arrêta.  
- Et puis-je savoir où vous allez, comme ça ?  
- Ballade nocturne, répliqua à Alicia à l'intention d'Esmée.  
Je me retournai et vis ma mère, les bras croisés, dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Inutile de mentir, dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre.  
- Je dois aller voir ce garçon, avouai-je alors.  
A mon avis, les oreilles des vampires de toute la maison étaient tendues puisqu'ils rappliquèrent tous à ce moment là, envahissant la petite chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Carlisle, suivit de près par Rosalie et Emmett, me regarda fixement.  
- Quel mec ? demanda Emmett.  
- Ce gars qui va se faire mordre.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Carlisle. Tu vas le voir et que vas-tu faire ? Lui dire que, dans un petit temps, un vampire va le mordre et le transformer et que ta petite-amie va lui demander de le mordre et que surtout, il devra refuser de le faire ?  
- Je veux simplement le voir, dis-je en soutenant son regard soucieux. Voir qui est ce garçon, à quoi il ressemble… quel vampire deviendra-t-il.  
Esmée soupira et donna un coup de coude à son mari.  
- Tu ne peux pas lui interdire d'être curieux, Carlisle. Laisse-le.  
- Je veux être sûr que tu ne lui feras rien, dit alors ce dernier en plissant les yeux, presque menaçant.  
Je réfléchis longuement avant de répondre. Avant de prendre une décision. Non, je n'allais rien faire à ce petit humain. Je voulais simplement avoir une idée du problème avec lequel j'allais devoir me confronter.  
Comme je prenais du temps à donner une réponse, Carlisle insista :  
- Edward. Tes intentions sont-elles…  
- Qu'importe mes intentions, dis-je avec rébellion en attrapant la main d'Alice, comme si tu pouvais me rattraper…  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je jetai ma sœur sur mes épaules et m'encourut à toute vitesse en m'échappant par la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre. L'arbre glissait sous mes doigts pendant que je rejoignais le sol et une fois fait, je mis le turbo sur la route, échappant ainsi à toute personne de ma famille qui aurait tenté de me suivre.  
Je m'envolais presque à la vitesse de la lumière. Alice s'accrochait fermement avec ses jambes et ses bras autour de mon corps. En très peu de temps, nous arrivâmes dans un coin perdu au centre d'une plaine au beau milieu de la forêt. Je m'arrêtai enfin et déposai ma sœur au sol.  
- Tu sais qui il est ? Où il habite ? lui demandai-je.  
- Je l'ai déjà repéré à l'école, me répondit-elle. Il est arrivé il ya quelques mois, mais sa venur n'a pas fait beaucoup de RAGOTS. Il est dans ma classe de Math forte, toujours tout seul, toujours au dernier banc du fond. Ne parle jamais. Ne sourit jamais. Une vraie pierre tombale, il fera un sinistre vampire.  
- Mais tu sais où il habite ? insistai-je.  
- Non, par contre je reconnaîtrais son odeur sur mille.  
- Forks est une petite ville, marmonnai-je, on pourrait peut-être faire un tour dans le village et…  
- Et avec un peu de chance, il a laissé des traces flagrantes de son odeur et on pourra le retracer. Bonne idée. Par contre, tu dois me laisser courir seule, je dois aller à mon rythme si je veux pouvoir le renifler.  
J'haussai les épaules.  
- Comme tu veux.  
Et c'est ainsi que, à la vitesse d'Alice – qui n'était bien évidemment pas négligeable pour un humain, mais plus lente que la mienne, nous parcourûmes la petite ville de Forks. On était passé dans à peu près tous les pubs, les restaurants, les fast-food, les cinémas, les grandes places, les plages de la ville sans succès, alors on laissa tomber les lieux publiques et nous commençâmes à renifler chaque maison ou appartement que nous croisions, passant de longs instants sans répit.  
Je savais que ma sœur commençait à se lasser de ce travail volontaire. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que nous passions Forks au peigne fin en vain.  
- Peut-être qu'il s'est fait déjà mordre, suggérai-je.  
- Non. Dans ma vision, il se faisait mordre au lever du soleil, ça ne peut pas se passer avant demain matin !  
- Tes visions sont parfois fausses et tu le sais.  
- Crois-moi, ce petit futur vampire est toujours là, je le sais.  
Notre petite randonnée nous amena dans le quartier de Bella. J'avais un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ma promesse de venir passer la nuit avec elle alors que je traquais un humain sans défense avec ma sœur.  
Je voulais juste aller dans sa chambre et l'embrasser sur le front avant de me droguer de son parfum. Mais Alice s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la route déserte et ferma les yeux.  
Elle reconnaissait l'odeur de notre proie. Et à mon très grand désarroi, ma sœur s'approcha lentement de la maison en face de celle de Bella.  
- Edward ! Il habite ici, j'en suis sûre et certaine !  
Et… merde.  
- C'est le voisin de Bella, constata-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Il semblerait que oui.  
Cette idée ne m'enchantait guère. Bella m'avait parlé de nouveaux locataires en face de chez elle, et évidemment, rien ne m'avait alerté là dedans. Il en faudrait peu pour qu'ils se croisent dans la rue, fassent connaissance… elle découvrirait sans aucun mal qu'il est un vampire et la vision se produirait.  
Ma sœur et moi grimpâmes sur la maison et je jetai un coup d'œil dans la première fenêtre du premier étage. C'était la chambre des parents, sans aucun doute, vu le lit, les formes dans ce même lit et la décoration un peu banale et vieillot de la pièce. Alice regarda de son côté et m'informa que c'était la chambre d'une fille. Je jetai un d'œil au dessus de moi et grimpai jusqu'au second étage. Je m'appuyai sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardai à travers les fins rideaux mal tirés.  
Si ma vue améliorée ne me trompait pas, c'était le jackpot. La tête de notre vainqueur était un garçon de ma taille, vautré dans son lit. Il bougea dans son sommeil, se retourna et je fis face à son visage. Ce qui me laissa stupéfait.  
Si je ne sentais pas cette odeur appétissante de sang frais émaner de cette chambre, j'aurais cru que notre ami était un vampire. Il en avait le charme et la beauté en tout les cas.  
Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, ses lèvres étaient fines et rouges comme le sang et ses cheveux noirs de jais mis long entouraient son visage androgyne.  
Il était parfait. On aurait dit un ange. Et j'aimais de moins en moins cette histoire.  
Alice me rejoignit, regarda par la fenêtre et éclata d'un grand sourire.  
- Oui, c'est lui ! T'as vu, il est presque comme…  
- Nous, oui, je n'ai rien manqué de ce détail.  
Elle me dévisagea.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? me chuchota-t-elle.  
- Tu peux comprendre que je me sente menacé, non ? grognai-je férocement. Allez, on entre.  
Ma sœur, aussi forte mais plus délicate et plus douce que moi, se chargea d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui était fermée. Elle était la pro des infractions insonores. En quelques secondes, j'entendis un léger craquement et la fenêtre s'ouvra lentement. Discrètement et aux aguets, je laissai ma sœur entrer la première avant de m'y engouffrer à mon tour.  
- La première fois que je l'ai vu, chuchota-t-elle si bas que seul un vampire put l'entendre, j'ai cru que c'était un Sang-froid. Je suis allée chez lui pour faire sa connaissance, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était bel et bien vivant.  
Je m'accroupis devant lui et le regardai longuement dormir. Il avait une odeur… terriblement tentante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'un coup, ma soif de sang humain se fit plus importante que d'habitude. Il était là, paisible, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'une créature démoniaque se léchait les babines sur lui.  
J'avais des sueurs froides. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.  
La faim me tiraillait le ventre. Tous les jours, ce même sang dégueulasse… Du porc, du cerf, du poulet, du daim, du lapin… mais jamais de sang humain. Je n'avais pas goûté à une saveur pareille depuis Bella.  
Le cou du jeune homme me disait bonjour. Alors qu'inconsciemment je m'approchai de ma future proie, je vis un autre visage devant moi, me ramenant à la réalité. Alice.  
- Edward, non. Tu ne peux pas.  
- Je… oui, tu as raison. Oui.  
- Viens, on rentre. Tu le verras demain à l'école.  
- Oui.  
Je me relevai lentement et suivis ma sœur jusqu'à la fenêtre. Soudain, une brise légère traversa la chambre et fit un léger courant d'air avec la porte ouverte. J'y avais renoncé, mais l'odeur revint me titiller les narines avec plus de ferveur qu'avant.  
Une soudaine agressivité s'empara de moi et le vieil Edward – le sauvage, l'assassin, l'incontrôlable – reprit tout à coup vie dans chacune des cellules de mon corps.  
Alice n'avait rien vu venir, elle croyait que je la suivais, mais non… non. Je m'étais figé sur ma place, me battant avec moi-même.  
Je n'étais pas un tueur.  
Je n'étais pas un tueur.  
Ou peut-être si…  
Poussant un grognement rauque à glacer le sang, je m'élançai sur ma victime endormie. Il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une masse comme la mienne atterrir sur lui. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour hurler mais je fus plus rapide et plaquai violemment ma main contre ses lèvres.  
Et là, je le dévisageai. Ses yeux… étaient encore plus impressionnants que les miens. Ils étaient d'un vert pomme hypnotisant, faisant de lui l'être que toute femme sur terre voudrait un jour épouser.  
Et ça me rendait encore plus malade.  
- Chuuuuut, lui dis-je doucement. Tu ne sentiras absolument… rien.  
- Edward, non ! s'exclama la voix alarmée d'Alice dans mon dos.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! Review please ? *fait sa tête de Cocker*


	4. Chapter 4

Et là, je le dévisageai. Ses yeux… étaient encore plus impressionnants que les miens. Ils étaient d'un vert pomme hypnotisant, faisant de lui l'être que toute femme sur terre voudrait un jour épouser.  
Et ça me rendait encore plus malade.  
- Chuuuuut, lui dis-je doucement. Tu ne sentiras absolument… rien.  
- Edward, non ! s'exclama la voix d'Alice dans mon dos.  
Et, avant qu'elle ne pu m'en empêcher, je plongeai tête la première dans le coup de ma proie. Lorsque mes canines acérées déchirèrent la peau de ma victime, une agréable sensation de bien-être me parcourut le corps. C'était le Paradis (ou l'Enfer, c'était selon) qui s'offrait à moi. Cela me ramena, à regrets, je dû l'avouer, à une époque où je m'abreuvais du sang des humains. Une époque où j'étais un animal féroce, violent, incontrôlable et imprévisible. Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de crier, mais ce n'était qu'un faible son étouffé qui échappait de ma main puissante. Le sang atteignit ma bouche, me caressa la langue avant de couler dans mon estomac. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que je suçais ce sang merveilleux, me redonnant une énergie et une force que j'avais perdue depuis longtemps. Je savourais ce délice pendant que ma victime se débattait de moins en moins, affaiblie.  
Je ne me rendais pas compte que je le tuais.  
Qu'il perdait conscience.  
Qu'il ne lui restait presque plus de sang en réserve.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, bizarrement, Alice ne m'arrêtait pas. Je tournai légèrement la tête et ouvris les yeux : elle était bien là, mais son image était… floue. Au… ralenti. C'était moi qui débloquais, à cause de ce sang maudit. Elle essayait vainement de m'en empêcher, elle me parlait… mais je n'entendais rien.  
Je me droguais, et je perdais le sens des réalités.  
Soudain, je sentis des bras fermes m'attraper par les aisselles avant de me projeter violemment contre le mur. Un peu étourdi, je me relevai doucement et vis devant moi Emmett et Jasper, les yeux noirs.  
- Tu as faillit le tuer ! s'exclama Jasper, un peu choqué.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, vieux, t'es fou ou quoi ?!  
- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu les pédales…  
- Ca se voit, grogna Jasper.  
J'étais dans un état second, perdu. L'euphorie qui m'avait contaminé quelques instants plus tôt s'évapora d'un coup.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé après, je me suis retrouvé chez moi, dans ma chambre, couché sur mon divan. Alice était venue me dire qu'Emmett avait sucé le venin de la victime pour ne pas qu'elle se transforme et qu'en ce moment même, le garçon était inconscient à l'hôpital et hors de danger.  
Je ne me souciais pas des conséquences ou du prix que j'allais payer pour mon imprudence.  
La seule chose que je ressentais était la honte qui s'étalait sur moi. Et ma faiblesse.

J'ai alors décidé de partir.  
Pas pour toujours, juste le temps de remettre mes idées en place. J'avais trouvé refuge dans une vieille grotte de la forêt qui bordait Forks, pas loin de la clairière extraordinaire où je m'étais, pour la première fois, exposé au soleil devant ma Douce. Loin de la ville, du lycée, de Bella, de chez moi. Je savais que le reste des Cullen aurait pu aisément retrouver ma trace, qu'Alice n'avait besoin que d'une vision pour savoir où j'étais avec exactitude, mais je savais également qu'ils respectaient mon désir d'isolement. Et je les remerciait infiniment pour ça.  
Mon besoin de solitude dura quelques jours.  
Je pensais souvent à Bella. Non, tout le temps. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude, blessée, meurtrie et triste à la fois – l'état dans lequel je me trouvais quand j'étais loin d'elle, en gros. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse de ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle… Je marchais parfois inconsciemment en direction de sa maison, me disant que je pouvais au moins vérifier que tout allait bien pour elle… mais j'avais peur de la voir. Peur de voir son regard accusateur, si elle savait ce que j'avais fait. Peur… qu'elle ait peur de moi, en fait.  
J'avais faillit tuer un jeune homme. Il ne m'inspirait guère confiance, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui retirer la vie pour autant. Si Emmett et Jasper ne m'avaient pas retenu, je l'aurais vidé de son sang… et les problèmes seraient revenus. Nous aurions dû partir dans une autre ville… se refaire encore une nouvelle vie… et j'aurai probablement dû quitter Bella. Ou, par égoïsme, j'aurais dû l'arracher à son père.  
Alors j'arrêtais de marcher et je retournais dans ma grotte.  
Pendant la nuit de mercredi, alors que j'étais couché au sol et que je réfléchissais en regardant les étoiles, j'eu enfin de la visite. Bizarrement, j'en fus heureux. Les feuilles des arbres se sont mit à frémir autour de moi. Le silence apaisant de la forêt s'était éteint. Je reconnaissais leur pas. Et, mis à part Bella, c'était exactement les deux seules personnes que je voulais voir.  
Arrivant de nulle part, mes deux sœurs sortirent de la nuit.  
- Edward ! s'exclama Alice en me sautant dans les bras. Tu nous as manqué…  
J'essayai de lui sourire du mieux que je le pouvais.  
- Il est temps que tu rentres en ville, dit la magnifique Rosalie avec calme. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions.  
- Et Bella n'en peut plus sans toi, rajouta Alice.  
Mon cœur se serra. Bella.  
Elle me manquait plus que tout au monde. Et l'idée que je lui faisais du mal m'insupportait.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé du… garçon ?  
- Il s'appelle Andrew Jenkins, me dit Rosalie. Et on peut dire que tu as une vraie chance de cocu !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- L'attaque qu'il a subi l'a tellement traumatisé qu'à son réveil, il ne se rappelait plus de rien ! Carlisle s'occupait de lui, il comptait aller lui dire la vérité dans sa chambre mais… il s'est avéré qu'Andrew a totalement un trou noir quant à cette nuit là ! Pour lui et sa famille, il reste alors un grand mystère quant à sa blessure dans le cou.  
J'en étais légèrement soulagé. Au moins, je n'avais pas mit ma famille en danger. Mais il restait une chose que je voulais savoir et qui me torturait…  
- Est-ce que Bella est au courant ?  
- Nous ne lui avons rien dit, mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'en doute, me répondit Alice en hochant la tête.  
- Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ?  
- C'est évident ! s'exaspéra Rosalie. Cette histoire a fait le tour de la ville, il pense que l'animal de l'année passé est revenu et tout le monde en parle ! A mon avis, elle en a entendu parler et elle sait que c'est un vampire qui est à l'origine de tout ça et, comme PAR HASARD, toi, vampire, cette même nuit, tu disparais sans donner de nouvelle ! Elle est peut-être humaine, mais pas débile, non plus.  
Je baissai les yeux.  
- Elle ne te détestera pas pour ça, dit alors Rosalie en se radoucissant quelque peu. Elle sait bien que c'est une pression constante pour tous les vampires et qu'un accident peut vite arriver.  
- Oui mais si l'accident se reproduisait avec elle ? m'exclamai-je avec rage en me levant. Et si la prochaine fois que ça m'arrive, personne n'est là pour m'arrêter ?  
- Tu as mordu Andrew parce que tu t'es senti menacé par lui ! Tu ne mordras pas Bella…  
- Reviens, me supplia Alice en me tirant la manche. Je t'en prie… on se fait tous beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Et la famille est là pour t'aider et te soutenir, tu le sais bien.  
Et c'est comme ça que mes sœurs me convainquirent de rentrer chez moi.

- Edward, s'exclama Carlisle avec entrain en me voyant dans le hall d'entrée, accompagné de Rosalie et Alice. Je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous.  
Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et Esmée arriva à son tour. Elle m'enlaça beaucoup plus longtemps, et son étreinte ne me fit que du bien.  
- Tu nous as manqué.  
- Nous ne t'en voulons pas pour cet incident, poursuivit Carlisle. Ca aurait pu arriver au meilleur d'entre nous.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai quand même honte, dis-je en baissant la tête, mon regard se perdant dans le vide. J'aurais dû être plus fort ce soir là, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à mes instincts de tueur…  
- Mais tu es un tueur, s'exclama Esmée en me saisissant par les épaules. Nous le sommes tous. C'est notre nature de tuer les humains… mais nous nous sommes fixés des limites que nous essayons de respecter tant bien que mal. Tu n'es pas à blâmer parce que tu as réagi comme un vampire… car c'est ce que tu es vraiment.  
Ils allégeaient un peu le fardeau que je portais sur mes épaules. Je me sentais mieux après avoir longuement discuté avec Carlisle et Esmée en privé. Quand ils me laissèrent enfin partir, j'aperçus au loin le soleil se lever lentement. Dans quelques heures, je devais aller au lycée. Dans quelques heures, je devais confronter Bella. J'aurais pu y aller dès maintenant, mais j'avais toujours une trouille bleue de la voir et de lui donner des explications valables…

Il était 8h24 précise quand nous arrivâmes tous ensemble au lycée dans la décapotable flamboyante de Rosalie. Je vis au loin la petite bande de copains de Bella et je cherchai parmi eux ma princesse… qui visiblement n'était pas là. Sa voiture n'était garée nulle part. Et cela m'inquiéta légèrement. Jasper ressentit mes émotions, utilisa son don pour me calmer au maximum – je le remerciai intérieurement – et se tourna vers moi :  
- Elle n'est pas venue depuis ton départ, m'expliqua-t-il. Sauf lundi. Mais elle est chez elle, nous nous sommes bien occupés d'elle pendant ton absence.  
- C'est très gentil, merci.  
- Tu devrais aller la voir, Carlisle a rendu un certificat de maladie d'une semaine donc…  
Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Ma raison de vivre était trop loin de moi depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse en supporter d'avantage. Alors que je remontais dans la voiture pour une énième expédition, je stoppai net et me figeai. Une odeur que je connaissais bien – cette odeur qui me rendait fou ! – flotta dans l'air et je me retournai vivement pour voir la vieille camionnette orange de Bella s'avancer dans le parking avant de se garer à sa place habituelle.  
Je fus incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Bella sortit de son véhicule, balança son sac sur l'épaule et sans nous voir, passa devant nous avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du lycée. Ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées me rendait dingue, surtout en cet instant précis, il fallait que je sache si elle m'ignorait délibérément ou si elle ne m'avait vraiment pas vu… bien que cette deuxième alternative me paraissait louche.  
- Pourquoi elle… ? commença Emmett.  
- Ah oui, dit Jasper, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle t'en voulait à mort.  
Plus besoin de lire ses pensées, elle m'avait donc délibérément ignoré. Moi qui n'avait pensé qu'à elle pendant ses trois jours d'exil. Mon cœur se fendait alors que je me rendais à mon premier cours de la journée.  
Mais la chance me souriait enfin lorsque je me rappelai que j'avais Biologie, et que Dieu merci, je partageais la paillasse de ce cours avec Bella.  
J'abandonnai les autres Cullen et montai quatre à quatre les paliers qui me séparaient de ma classe et donc de Bella, me faufilant habilement à travers les élèves. C'était assez facile puisque la plupart se retiraient immédiatement sur mon passage.  
Lorsque je rentrai enfin dans ma classe, je la sentis avant de la voir. Elle était là, toujours aussi belle que d'habitude, assise à notre banc. Elle parlait vivement avec Mike, mais quand ce dernier m'aperçut – son regard s'était assombri, et je lu qu'il n'était pas du tout ravi de me voir – il prit congé d'elle et me laissa l'occasion de m'expliquer avec elle.  
Mais malheureusement, elle ignora mon regard perçant. Elle ignora ma présence. Elle ignora mon timide « Bella ? ». J'avais le cœur brisé et je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même.  
Je m'installai donc à côté d'elle et avançai doucement ma main glaciale pour prendre la sienne qui traînait sur la table. Elle baissa le regard et je vis ses lèvres trembler. J'avais oublié que la colère la rendait très émotive. Paniqué de la voir éclater en sanglot, je retirai vivement ma main.  
- Bella… je m'excuse.  
- Jusqu'au jour où tu ne reviendras plus, marmonna-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes et son chagrin.  
- Je reviendrai toujours.  
- Non, Edward. Il me faudra plus qu'un simple « je m'excuse » pour que je te pardonne, cette fois.  
J'étais toujours un vrai boulet avec elle. Mais la raison, je la connaissais : parce que je ne savais pas lire ses pensées, j'avançais donc toujours à l'aveuglette sans savoir où je devais me diriger.  
- Pour quelle raison m'en veux-tu ? demandai-je.  
Elle releva la tête et me lança un regard noir à couper le souffle.  
- Et tu oses me poser cette question ? J'y crois pas.  
Elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires qu'elle jeta dans son sac et quitta la classe. Pris au dépourvu et devenu le centre d'attention de tous les élèves, je me lançais à sa poursuite, bousculant au passage notre professeur qui nous lança un regard étonné.  
- Bella, attends !  
Les couloirs étaient vides et déserts. Il n'y avait que nous.  
- Bella…  
Elle poursuivait son chemin sans m'écouter. M'assurant qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus personne, je courai la rattraper par les épaules et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.  
- Je suis parti pour te protéger de moi, lui dis-je simplement. Ca ne te suffira pas, je sais, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai car c'est la vérité.  
- Dans ce cas, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, Edward. Si tu promets de ne jamais me quitter, ne le fais jamais, même pour trois jours. Et surtout, sans même me prévenir ! Heureusement que tes frères ont eu la décence de faire le sale boulot à ta place. Tu vas me laisser à chaque fois que tu auras peur de toi-même ?  
- J'ai faillit tuer ce garçon. Imagine que ça aurait été toi !  
- Tu ne me tueras pas, Edward. Tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, lâche-moi.  
- Non.  
- Edward, lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne, ses yeux s'embuant à nouveaux de larmes.  
A contrecoeur, je desserrai la poigne de mes mains et libérai ses épaules. Elle se les massa doucement avant de me regarder froidement.  
- Ne t'avise pas de me suivre.  
- Ne compte pas là dessus, je ne vais plus te lâcher.  
- Tu devras alors apprendre à gérer mon indifférence à ton égard.  
Elle tourna les talons et quitta le couloir. Je ne la suivais pas. Mon cœur était meurtri par ses paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas, certes, mais qui blessaient quand même.  
La main d'Alice se posa sur mon épaule.  
- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
- Il n'y a donc personne qui me connaît vraiment, marmonnai-je, maussade.

Le lendemain, même heure, même réaction. Bella m'ignora éperdument en sortant de sa camionnette, bien que je la vis de loin dire bonjour à mes frères et sœurs et je sentis alors une pointe de jalousie. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me montre le moindre intérêt… un simple regard, mais rien.  
Toute la journée, je l'avais épié. J'écoutais toutes ses conversations. Celle qui m'avait le plus interpellé fut celle avec son amie Jessica.

_« - Pourquoi tu ne traînes plus avec Edward ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?  
- Non.  
_Merci de m'avoir prévenu._  
- Oooh… Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il n'y parait.  
- Ne dis pas ça. Toutes les filles du lycée voudraient qu'il soit à leurs pieds comme il l'est aux tiens.  
- Grande nouvelle, dit Bella avec un sourire sans joie, Edward Cullen est loin d'être le parti idéal. »_Elle savait que j'écoutais tout. Et j'aurais pu lui en vouloir de me faire délibérément souffrir à ce point, mais les humains sont des êtres rancuniers, j'oubliais souvent ce détail.  
Rosalie me donna un coup de coude dans les côtés et me désigna quelque chose du menton. Je me retournai.  
Andrew Jenkins. Seul, comme l'avait dit Alice. Il arborait un col roulé à l'endroit où je l'avais mordu. Et il était toujours physiquement assez étrange.  
Il passa devant moi et les Cullen sans nous remarquer et poursuivit son chemin. Mais, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, il s'arrêta net et se retourna.  
Nos regards se croisèrent et je sus.  
- Il est au courant, dis-je sombrement.  
- Comment ça ? m'interrogea Jasper.  
- Il sait que je l'ai mordu. Il vient de me regarder… et je l'ai lu dans ses pensées. Il sait que nous sommes des vampires.  
- Comment c'est possible ? s'exclama Emmett.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche soir ? me demanda Alice. Il a menti à Carlisle ?  
- Il semblerait que oui.  
Et voilà un nouveau problème. Je croyais que mon erreur était presque réparée mais il s'avérait que c'était encore plus grave que je ne le croyais. Cet Andrew Jenkins ne devait pas parler, surtout pas, ou nous devrions alors partir dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de clos ! Désolée si les commencements et les fins de mes chapitres son bizarres… c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrecouper mes histoires. J'ai écrit cette fanfiction d'une traite et je l'ai découpé en plusieurs parties donc… excusez-moi si parfois ça n'a ni queue ni tête ^^  
Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des mails ! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite :)  
Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur haha !  
Marie1876 : Je ne mets pas toute l'histoire d'un coup déjà parce que je n'ai pas encore tout écrit mais surtout parce que je veux que vous preniez plaisir à lire, je ne veux pas vous presser ou quoi, je préfère faire durer le suspense et voir d'abord ce que vous en pensez ! ;)  
Voilà, bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Ce soir là, dans la maison Cullen, nous nous étions une fois de plus tous réunis dans le salon pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Je voulais tout d'abord régler le problème « Bella », mais il semblait que c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.  
- Il n'y a qu'une solution, dit alors Esmée en croisant les bras. Si ce garçon sait à propos de nous, il faut aller lui parler. Il faut lui parler aussi de la vision d'Alice, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir la prochaine fois qu'un vampire s'approche trop près de son cou.  
Elle me lança un imperceptible regard que j'ignorai.  
- Et lui dire quoi ? grogna Rosalie. Pourquoi on ne le mordrait pas une bonne fois pour toute, il va quand même croiser le chemin de Victoria !  
- Parce que nous ne mordons pas les humains sans aucune raison, dit sagement Carlisle. Si ce jeune homme a une chance de ne pas finir vampire, autant l'aider.  
- On ne peut pas protéger toute la ville ! s'exclama ma sœur. Je sais pas moi, on est pas des super héros ! On est des vampires ! Je veux bien protéger Bella car elle est avec Edward, mais qui se soucie de ce gars ? Pas moi en tout cas !  
- Rosalie…  
- Non ! Qu'il se fasse mordre et alors là nous pourrons aller lui parler ! Il ne nous balancera jamais s'il fait partie de notre monde.  
Alors que je suivais attentivement la conversation, mon esprit s'orienta vers une autre direction. Emmett, qui avait une ouïe encore meilleure que la mienne, me lança un regard perplexe. Est-ce qu'il entendait la même chose que moi ?  
Et bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis toujours, ma tête s'embrouillait des pensées d'une seule personne : Bella.  
Sans prévenir personne, je m'envolai par la fenêtre.  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Bella m'appelait. Elle m'appelait par la pensée, elle avait ouvert son esprit pour me permettre d'y entrer et à présent, ses sentiments étaient tellement forts que je pouvais les ressentir de l'autre côté de la ville. J'aurais pu les ressentir à l'autre bout du monde.  
Et mon ouïe ne me trompait jamais. Au loin, perdu dans la nature, j'entendais un léger « Edward… » répétitif et plaintif. Je courai aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Ma vitesse laissait une trace noire sur la route en béton. Des tas de lumières m'éblouissaient la vue et je ne ralentis qu'en arrivant dans le quartier de Bella.  
Mais en moins d'une seconde, je compris que je m'étais trompé de chemin. Elle n'était pas là, où je l'aurais inévitablement sentie. Je me concentrai à nouveau. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était en train de pleurer, et je me détestais de prendre tant de temps à la trouver.  
« Edward… »  
Je m'orientais vers le nord et regardai devant moi. Là, une ampoule éclaira mon cerveau embrouillé. Je savais avec exactitude où elle se trouvait. Et, je ne pris que trente secondes pour atteindre mon but.  
Au beau milieu de la forêt, j'évitai les arbres et me rapprochai rapidement d'une petite chute d'eau magnifique où j'avais l'habitude d'emmener Bella car je trouvais le paysage reposant.  
Arrivé à destination, elle était là.  
Bella était assise à côté de la petite cascade, les pieds dans l'eau, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire éclaira son beau visage et elle se releva avant de se jeter dans mes bras. J'aurais voulu cacher mon hébétude, sans succès. Elle me serra étonnement fort pour une petite humaine.  
- Bella… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait attaquée ?!  
- J'ai besoin de toi, sanglota-t-elle dans mon t-shirt.  
Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais eu peur qu'elle fut entre de mauvaises mains (celles de Jenkins par exemple) mais elle avait simplement craqué. Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui embrassai le front pour la consoler.  
- Tu…tu…tu dois me pro-promettre de ne p-plus me quitter. Jamais. Et je veux plus qu'on se dispute…  
- Je te le promets.  
- Tu dois vraiment le promettre, me dit-elle sévèrement en me regardant de ses yeux bleus rougis et embués de larmes.  
- Et je te le promets vraiment. Quoiqu'il arrive à présent, je partirais plus sans te prendre avec.  
- T'as intérêt, Cullen, ou je te tue la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça. Et crois-moi, que tu sois un vampire ou pas, j'y arriverais !  
J'éclatai de rire avant de sécher les larmes sur son visage.  
- Et alors… comme ça je suis loin d'être un parti idéal ?

- Hello les amoureux ! s'exclama Alice avec force en s'invitant d'elle-même dans la chambre de Bella.  
Elle sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit avec souplesse sur le tapis.  
- Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
Couché dans le lit de ma petite-amie, je lui fis signe que non. Bella était en débardeur et petite culotte blanche, plongée dans sa garde-robe.  
- Bonjour Alice, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.  
- Hors de question que tu portes ces horreurs, grogna cette dernière en voyant le simple jean et le t-shirt rose qu'elle tenait en main. Rhaaaaa Bella, que ferais-tu sans moi ?! Je me le demande ! Edward, tu pourrais aussi me remercier, car si j'étais pas là, ta petite Bella aurait l'air d'un souillon tous les jours.  
- Heu…  
Alice entreprit d'habiller Bella aujourd'hui, et je souris en voyant l'exaspération de ma chère et tendre. Elle qui se fichait bien de son look. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Bon, les autres voulaient vous dire qu'ils étaient trop contents que vous vous soyez réconciliés, blablabla, mais on s'en fout. On a une journée chargée aujourd'hui !  
- « On » ? s'étonna Bella. J'avais prévu d'aller chez les Black avec Charlie aujourd'hui…  
Les Cullen (dont moi-même) n'appréciaient pas trop que Bella traîne avec les Black. Mais apparemment, Charlie et Billy Black étaient de vieux amis. Et à moins de taper une grosse crise de jalousie absolument injustifiée, je n'avais pas le droit d'interdire Bella de les voir. Elle et ce Jacob qui lui tournait autour… Bah.  
- Oui, « on ». Ton père comprendra que tu as une urgence... Ce serait plus crédible si y'avait une humaine avec nous, sinon le pauvre Andrew va se pisser dans le slip.  
- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.  
- On va aller lui parler aujourd'hui. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, toi et moi.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais, Edward ! C'est Carlisle qui l'a décidé. C'est la meilleure solution si on veut protéger notre secret. Il suffit que le gars le dise a quelqu'un qui est prêt à le croire…  
- Mais qui serait prêt à le croire ? dit Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi. On parle quand même de vampire… c'est comme si un gars venait me dire qu'il avait reçu une lettre pour aller à Poudlard, tu vois ? Personne ne…  
- Toi, tu y as cru, dis-je posément.  
- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu m'as mit toutes les preuves devant ma gueule et ensuite tu m'as dit « j'attends tes théories » ! C'était pas bien dur tu vois… Et puis, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Car je savais que personne ne me croirait.  
- Oui, dit Alice en faisant les cent pas, sauf qu'Edward n'a pas eu un comportement dangereux avec toi. Il ne t'a pas attaqué, tu n'avais donc aucune raison d'aller moucharder. Là, ce gars a faillit se faire buter par l'un de nous, il va forcément craquer et le dire à quelqu'un de son entourage.  
- En plus, c'est pas comme si on passait inaperçu, dis-je. Les gens se posent beaucoup de questions à propos des Cullen. « Pourquoi ils sont si pâles ? Pourquoi ont-ils tous ces mêmes yeux topaze s'ils ne sont pas vraiment frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi partent-ils au moindre rayon de soleil ? Pourquoi ne mangent-ils jamais ? Pourquoi sont-ils toujours ensemble et ne se mélangent jamais aux autres ? »  
- Oui, reprit Alice. Dire que nous sommes des vampires donnerait une réponse valable à toutes ces questions, je suis sûre que les gens seraient prêts à y croire.  
Bella s'avoua vaincue et haussa les épaules.

Cette après-midi là, vers 14 heures, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent chez Bella. Charlie étant parti, nous pouvions aisément établir un plan d'attaque avant de foncer dans le tas.  
Bella n'avait pas l'air très rassurée, ni vraiment d'accord avec ce plan. Heureusement qu'elle ignorait tout de la vraie vision de ma sœur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait trouvé à redire là-dessus. « Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment » aurait été une des réponses probables et très possibles, la connaissant.  
- Il n'y a pas de plan, s'exclama Rosalie. On y va, on le prend à part et on lui dit ! C'est aussi simple que ça !  
- Pour toi, tout est toujours très simple, marmonna Jasper.  
- Et pour vous, tout est toujours très compliqué ! Ce mec va se transformer, il va mordre Bella, ok ! Mais non, Edward, toi tu devais aller le voir et bien entendu, tu devais aller le mordre ! Alors je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le…  
Tout en s'époumonant sur mon imprudence et blah blah blah, Rosalie ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je me figeai net, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle continuait de parler. Les autres aussi regardaient ma sœur avec effroi. C'est quand Bella l'interrompit d'une voix agressive que Rosalie se tut enfin :  
- Quoi ? QUI va se faire mordre par ce type ? Moi ?  
Quatre paires de regards accusateurs se posèrent sur Rosalie tandis que cette dernière fixait Bella comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.  
- Heu… ben…  
Mais depuis quand Roro perdait la face ? Jamais.  
- Oh et puis d'ailleurs, Edward, tu me fais chier ! Elle devait bien l'apprendre un jour ou un autre !  
Elle se tourna vers Bella.  
- Dans la vision entière d'Alice, Andrew Jenkins te mordait. Et c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle Edward a perdu les pédales en le voyant et qu'il a voulu le tuer… ainsi, pas d'Andrew, pas de vampire Andrew, et donc pas de Bella mordue. Voilà, maintenant, arrêtez de me lancer ces regards, ce qui est dit est dit !  
Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa dans la cuisine de Bella. Cette dernière, pâle, se tourna lentement vers moi. Par moment, j'avais envie de tuer Rosalie.  
- Edward…  
- J'allais t'en parler, murmurai-je, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te le dire…  
Elle reconnut la peine dans ma voix et ne m'en voulut pas, Dieu merci, nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier ! Elle ignorait cependant encore un détail de taille : c'est elle qui va demander à Andrew de la mordre. Mais ne voulant pas créer de scène devant mes frères et sœurs, je ne rajoutai rien et embrassai tendrement Bella.  
- C'est trooop mignon… soupira Alice, la bouche en cœur.  
- Ce qui sera mignon, s'exclama Emmett en souriant, c'est la gueule du type quand il va voir les cinq vampires devant sa baraque !  
Emmett avait toujours le don d'alléger les tensions entre nous. Rosalie aurait droit à une engueulade de ma part, mais plus tard, ce qui nous pressait maintenant, c'était d'aller parler à cet Andrew de malheur. L'idée d'un plan tomba à l'eau et nous marchâmes tous très lentement vers la maison des Jenkins, en face de celle de Bella.  
- Tu ne l'as jamais croisé dans la rue ? s'étonna Jasper à l'adresse de ma petite-amie.  
- Si, une fois, avoua-t-elle. Quand ils ont déménagé… je l'ai juste vu sortir des cartons avec une fille, qui doit probablement être sa sœur, mais sinon rien. Il part toujours très tôt pour le lycée, je crois.  
- Il a l'air vachement renfermé, en tout cas, rajouta-t-il.  
- Niveau « renfermé », dit Bella avec une pointe d'ironie, aucun de vous ne peut dire quoi que ce soit !  
- Je suis très ouverte ! s'écria Alice. Mais c'est les gens du lycée qui ont peur de moi… Quand je veux leur parler, ils m'envoient chier.  
- S'ils savaient que tu étais une carnivore mangeuse d'hommes, dit sagement Emmett, je crois qu'ils te respecteraient plus que ça.  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Bella et moi. Pas que l'humour d'Emmett nous laissait de marbre, mais nous nous préoccupions plus du Jenkins mâle.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Alice toqua à la porte d'entrée que je commençais à regretter d'être là. Cet humain avait une odeur particulière… pas aussi unique que celle de Bella, elle était simplement différente. J'avais peur de perdre le contrôle encore une fois, ou que l'un de nous ne le fasse.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles notre fine ouïe percevait des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Mais avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre, Alice et moi reconnurent à l'odeur que ce n'était pas lui.  
C'était sa sœur. Une espèce de version de lui efféminée, des yeux verts moins hypnotisant et une cascade de longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'air plus âgée de quelques années.  
La sœur d'Andrew nous regarda tous fixement d'un air inquiet. Il est vrai que les Cullen, à première vue, n'était pas des êtres d'apparence chaleureuse à qui on avait envie de faire la papote. Emmett s'extasiait de bonheur.  
- Heu… oui ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Salut, s'exclama joyeusement Alice en papillonnant des yeux. Nous sommes des amis de ton frère, on aimerait le voir… est-ce qu'il est là ?  
Au mot « amis », je compris que la jeune fille trouvait ça louche. Mais elle ne posa aucune question (elle aurait certainement tout gobé rien que pour détaler dans la seconde) et cria « Andrew ! Quelqu'un pour toi ! » à travers toute la maison. Un peu terrifiée, je le savais, elle nous demanda poliment de patienter avant de refermer la porte à moitié et de disparaître à l'intérieur.  
- Trouillarde, marmonna Emmett.  
D'autres pas… et Alice me lança un petit regard entendu.  
Andrew Jenkins, en chair et en os, apparut sur le pas de la porte. Je ne m'étais décidément pas trompé sur sa beauté, elle était bien réelle.  
Mais ce qui me surprit le plus dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il semblait nous avoir attendu. Ni effrayé, ni surpris, il nous regardait d'un air blasé, appuyé sur sa porte. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que Jasper avait reculé d'un pas, la mâchoire serrée. Lui aussi devait avoir du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le vider de son sang.  
- Heu… salut, dit Rosalie en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. On est dans ton lycée…  
- Je sais qui vous êtes, coupa-t-il d'une voix assez grave et dure.  
- Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler ? En… privé ? demanda Emmett.  
Mon don me permit de savoir que mes autres frères et sœurs mourraient aussi d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge, et je m'en rassurai. Dire que je n'étais pas anormal aurait été un euphémisme… je me disais donc juste que j'étais un vampire comme tous les autres…  
Andrew hocha la tête et sortit sur le perron en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Son indifférence et son calme commençaient à m'agacer. Après tout, il ne devait pas rencontrer des vampires tous les jours !  
- Je vous écoute, dit-il sèchement.  
- Nous savons que tu es au courant pour nous, dit Rosalie en plissant les yeux. Par contre, _nous_ avons des informations que _toi_, tu ne sais pas.  
- Lesquelles sont ?  
- Nous répondrons à tes questions quand tu auras répondu aux nôtres, dit-elle. Marché conclu ?  
Andrew ne répondit rien, Rosalie poursuivit.  
- Comment sais-tu, pour nous ?  
- Le soir où… il m'a mordu – il me regarda brièvement – je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital avec mes parents, ma sœur et ses amis du lycée qui traînaient avec elle au moment où on l'a appelé pour lui dire que j'avais eu un petit accident. Dans un bled pareil, je suppose que tout le monde connaît tout le monde donc… Jacob Black devrait vous dire quelque chose ?  
Les rouages se mirent en place pour tout le monde. C'était encore et toujours ce Jacob que je ne pouvais pas supporter…  
- C'est Jacob qui les a balancé ? s'étonna Bella. Bizarre, c'est pas son genre…  
- Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien vu ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, continua Andrew en ignorant la remarque de Bella. Je croyais que j'avais rêvé parce que… des vampires, ce n'est pas commun, voyez-vous. Il voyait que je perdais la boule, il m'a alors raconté en l'histoire des célèbres Cullen… et m'a fait juré de ne rien dire. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous dénoncer, relax. Maintenant, qu'est ce que VOUS savez que MOI je ne sais pas ?  
- Tu n'as pas peur de nous ? interrogea Emmett, les sourcils froncés, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.  
- Pourquoi je devrais ? C'est bien toi qui m'as sauvé la vie l'autre nuit. Celui qui me fait plus peur, par contre, c'est lui.  
Il me regarda fixement de ses billes vertes étincelantes. Je lisais clairement dans son esprit une hostilité et une haine grandissante à mon égard… ce dont je ne fus pas surpris. Après tout, j'avais essayé de le tuer. Il y avait pourtant autre chose. Rien avoir avec de la haine… et je n'arrivais pas à saisir cet 'autre chose'.  
Mais j'étais trop concentré sur ma faim pour pouvoir lui répondre. De plus, je n'avais pas envie de lui adresser la moindre parole… Il me détestait, mais c'était totalement réciproque, et ce depuis la première seconde où je l'avais dévisagé dans son lit. Je ne m'expliquais et ne justifiais pas cette hostilité, mais elle était pourtant belle et bien réelle.  
- Edward a perdu les pédales ce soir là, tenta de justifier Jasper en parlant pour la première fois. Ca pourrait nous arriver à tous, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
C'était une affirmation. Je soutins son regard et grognai légèrement. Tel l'animal que j'étais. Cet humain prenait trop de libertés à mon goût. Il était insolent et mon seul désir était de le mordre encore une fois.  
Et cette fois-ci, réussir mon coup.  
Pour éviter de déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre mes frères et moi, je tournai les talons et m'en allai sans un traître mot. Bella, confuse, regarda les Cullen avant de courir à ma suite.  
- Edward, haleta-t-elle en me rattrapant, alors que je marchais rapidement le long de la route. Attends !  
Je ne ralentis pas pour autant et serrai les dents, alors que je pouvais encore entendre leur conversation animée.

« _- Désolée, s'excusait Alice. Il est un peu… bizarre en ce moment, rien avoir avec toi.  
_Faux._  
- La fille avec lui, c'est aussi un vampire ?  
- Non, disait Rosalie. Elle est humaine. Elle sort avec Edward.  
- D'ailleurs, moi c'est Alice ! s'exclamait cette dernière avec enthousiasme. Elle, c'est Rosalie, lui Emmett et lui c'est Jas… »_

Je me concentrai sur autre chose. Entendre ma famille faire ami-ami avec lui me répugnait de manière inconcevable. C'est alors que je me rappelai que Bella me suivait difficilement, je ralentis la cadence et lui permit de me rattraper.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.  
- Je ne peux pas sentir ce type, lâchai-je, hargneux.  
La stupidité de ma phrase la fit rire et elle m'arracha un léger sourire.  
- Non, sérieusement, dit-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le détestes ?  
- Premièrement, je te rappelle que d'après les visions d'Alice, il va te mordre. Ensuite, je le trouve vraiment bizarre…  
- Edward Cullen, qui trouve quelqu'un de bizarre ! Une première ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le contraire.  
Mise en mode sarcastique-on, elle continuait de me faire sourire. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, et puisque j'avais déjà dû mal à m'expliquer ce comportement, comment aurais-je pu répondre à ses questions ?  
- Ecoute, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous attirer beaucoup d'ennuis. Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un chic type, tu vois. Il y a quelque chose en lui de louche que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Et j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose, Bella.  
Je la regardai intensément, plongeant mes yeux d'un noir encre dans les siens, et elle comprit aussitôt que je ne plaisantais pas.  
- Tout ce que tu veux, mon petit.  
- Reste loin de ce type, s'il te plait. Ne t'aventure pas à sympathiser avec lui, sinon je vais finir parano et je vais stresser toutes les trente secondes.  
Elle soupira d'allégresse.  
- C'est d'accord. En plus, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, j'ai déjà assez d'admirateurs comme ça !  
J'éclatai d'un rire cristallin et elle parut plus rassurée de me voir dans cet état là.

* * *

Fini *_* Alors, ça vous a plus ? … ou pas ?


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre… je sais, ça fait trois millénaires que j'ai plus rien posté, et je m'en excuse platement :( Je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de mes excuses et blablabla, j'admets que j'ai été occupée, j'admets aussi que par manque de motivation et d'inspiration je n'ai rien écrit non plus, et d'ailleurs je ne vous promets pas une date pour le prochain chapitre car je n'en ai aucune idée ! Sorry les gars.. (a) Mais voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, en POV Bella cette fois (oui, je voulais essayer et comme ça m'a plu, il y aura quelques chapitres sous son point de vue.)  
Laissez-moi vos reviews svp, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! ;)

* * *

Edward m'avait quittée l'espace de quelques heures pour s'informer au sujet de la conversation que sa fratrie avait eu avec Andrew. En attendant impatiemment la nuit tombée, moment où il viendrait me rejoindre dans mon lit, je préparai le souper pour Charlie et moi – des lasagnes, comme il aimait tant – et je m'attelai à réviser mes Maths, souhaitant réussir cet examen imminent sans échec.  
Mais, plongée dans mon bouquin dans ce calme trop plat de ma chambre, je réalisai que je lisais sans comprendre les équations du chapitre. Mon esprit était occupé – pour ne pas changer – par Edward. Il me cachait quelque chose à propos du futur vampire, je le savais. Mais le connaissant, je savais aussi qu'il ne me dirait rien avant de trouver le moment opportun. Il n'était pas uniquement énervé contre Andrew… mais contre moi aussi, il semblait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais aucun doute que cet énervement était dû à la vision d'Alice, et que les Cullen savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.  
Essayant de me concentrer sur mon futur examen, je me promis d'harceler Alice de questions dès que je la verrais. Mais, mon empressement devenant une obsession, je ne pu attendre plus longtemps et descendit dans le salon.  
Charlie regardai posément la télévision et fronça les sourcils.  
- Tu vas quelque part ?  
- Non, je dois juste appeler Jessica pour qu'elle m'explique quelque chose en Maths. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, cette matière !  
A vrai dire, Jessica ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis trois millénaires.  
Il éclata d'un petit rire et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Sa présence me gênait un peu, étant donné que le téléphone fixe était une antiquité sans fil qui m'obligeait à passer mon coup de fil à côté de mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devine que je préparai quelque chose dans le dos d'Edward.  
Mais, Dieu merci, Alice n'était pas humaine et ses dons allaient peut-être me permettre de tromper Charlie. J'attrapai le combiné, composai le numéro des Cullen et porta l'appareil à mon oreille. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre d'utiliser la technologie humaine pour les contacter. Je priai pour qu'Alice ait vu mon appel venir et que ce soit elle qui décrochait.  
- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix enjouée.  
- Jessica, c'est Bella.  
- Tu es avec ton père, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, avouai-je. J'aurais besoin de tes connaissances en Maths, je suis perdue au chapitre 6 !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toute seule, ils sont dehors. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ca te dérangerait de m'envoyer tes notes du dernier cours par mail ? J'étais un peu distraite la semaine passée…  
Charlie leva les yeux au Ciel en soupirant.  
- Est-ce qu'Edward est l'une des personnes à ne surtout pas devoir apprendre ma petite escapade chez toi ?  
- Touché, dis-je en souriant.  
- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi tout de suite ?  
- Si possible ?  
- Je prends mes pieds à mon cou, je suis là dans cinq minutes ! claironna-t-elle en raccrochant.  
- Parfait, Jess, continuai-je en perfectionnant mon mensonge. Et merci encore, tu me sauves la vie !  
Inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage. Charlie ne se douta de rien, bien sûr, et je remontai quatre à quatre dans ma chambre en attendant sa venue imminente. En moins de deux, alors que j'avais débarrassé mon plancher de tout manuel scolaire, je sentis une présence derrière moi et sursautai, pour la forme. Comme toujours.  
- Re-bonjour, s'exclama-t-elle, de bonne humeur.  
Elle se vautra gracieusement dans mon lit et croisa les mains derrière sa tête.  
- J'adore nos petites combines de filles !  
Je ris face à sa remarque.  
J'appréciais énormément Alice, elle était même l'une des rares filles que j'arrivais à supporter sans me forcer, sauf peut-être Angela qui était d'une plaisante et silencieuse compagnie.  
Mais Alice était ma confidente, la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue… la meilleure amie que je n'avais jamais eue non plus, à part ma mère. Je lui faisais totalement confiance et je savais qu'elle ne répèterait rien à Edward, ni à personne d'autres.  
Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et plongea mes yeux dans ses billes cuivrées.  
- Il est clair que cette conversation ne sortira pas de cette chambre, dit-elle en voyant mon air sérieux. Et t'inquiète, Edward est beaucoup trop loin pour entendre ma conversation et je bloquerai mon esprit à chaque que j'y penserai pour qu'il ne se doute de rien !  
Je l'adorais.  
- C'est parfait, dis-je. Bon alors… d'abord, comment s'est passée l'entrevue avec le gars ?  
- Il est pas très bavard, me répondit-elle avec regret. Quand nous lui avons annoncé qu'une traqueuse allait peut-être le mordre, il a simplement dit : « Ainsi va la vie ». J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là pour décrypter ses pensées, mais Jasper nous a confirmé qu'il avait enfui sa peur tout au fond de lui pour ne pas perdre la face devant nous, mais qu'il était quand même terrorisé à la perspective de devenir un vampire. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté, il nous a congédié peu après votre départ.  
- Ah, dis-je simplement. Il est étrange. Edward ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.  
- Pas du tout, tu veux dire. Il le déteste.  
Alice soupira en roulant des yeux.  
- J'ai peut-être une théorie, dit-elle. Peut-être qu'il a lu dans les pensées d'Andrew que ce dernier avait flashé sur toi… et tu connais Edward, il déteste tout le monde qui te tourne autour. Mike Newton, Jacob Black...  
- Je ne crois pas, coupai-je fermement. C'est à peine s'il a daigné me regarder, aujourd'hui. Je crois plutôt que ça a un rapport avec ta vision.  
Je la vis mal à l'aise, et souris de ma victoire. J'avais donc raison, on me cachait quelque chose à propos de cette vision de malheur !  
- Alice, insistai-je d'une voix que je voulais douce et rassurante, tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais bien.  
- Edward m'en voudrait s'il savait, me dit-elle avec une mine déconfite. Déjà, quand Rosalie a craché le morceau sur le fait que tu allais peut-être te mordre, elle s'est prit une de ses engueulades en rentrant ! Tu aurais dû le voir ! Alors si maintenant je crache le morceau sur le reste, il va péter un câble.  
- Edward ne saura pas que je sais, la rassurai-je, avide d'en savoir plus. Je te le promets. Je ferais très attention à ce que je dirais.  
Alice ne savait pas tenir un secret, et je le savais pertinemment. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un combat mental dans sa tête, mon petit lutin s'avoua vaincu.  
- Ok. Mais d'abord, je dois savoir quelque chose.  
- Ce que tu veux.  
- Quand tu as su qu'il allait te mordre, tu as paru effrayée. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi… Tu veux devenir un vampire, non ?  
C'est pendant la préparation de mes lasagnes que j'y avais longuement réfléchi. Et que j'avais trouvé la réponse à cette question que je m'étais aussi posée.  
- Je… dès que Rosalie a dit « il va mordre Bella », j'ai aussitôt replongé dans ce studio de danse, il y un an. J'ai vécu, encore, cette horrible scène où James m'a brisé la jambe avant de me mordre. Et je me suis rappelée cette douleur lancinante qui m'avait parcourue d'abord la main, ensuite tout le corps. Je croyais que je flambais vivante ! Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne n'éteignait ce feu sur moi… C'est après, quand j'ai réalisé que je ne brûlais pas mais que je me transformais, que devenir un vampire était… la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais subi. Et je peux te dire que des accidents, j'en ai eu beaucoup ! Cette peur… ne venait que du souvenir de cette douleur. Pas de la transformation même.  
L'éclair de compréhension qui traversa ses pupilles me rassura.  
- Tu ne te formaliseras pas donc si je te dis que dans ma vision, tu as demandé à Andrew de te mordre ?  
Un silence de mort balaya la pièce tandis que j'écarquillai les yeux. Pour moi, les seuls qui avaient le droit de me transformer étaient les Cullen… Edward, surtout. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui le fasse.  
- Qu..quoi ? bégayai-je, surprise. De quoi ? Comment ? Alice, de quoi tu parles !  
Mon hébétude l'amusa et elle sourit.  
- Tu veux ma vision en détails ? Enfin, uniquement la partie qui _te_ concerne.  
- Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je avec empressement.  
- Bien.  
Elle se redressa dans la position du tailleur et prit mes mains dans ses siennes. Son contact froid et dur me réconforta. Il me rappelait probablement Edward.  
- Vous étiez dans une clairière… attends. Chut.  
- Charlie ? m'exaspérai-je d'une petite voix.  
Elle hocha la tête et dansa jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de disparaître. Charlie toqua à ma porte et je me précipitai pour prendre mon livre de math avant de m'affaler au sol.  
- Heu… je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.  
- Bonne nuit, papa.  
- Bonne nuit. … Hum… pas besoin d'aide pour tes maths ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais dur.  
J'esquissai un mince sourire.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu saurais m'aider ? me moquai-je gentiment.  
- Tu as raison, petite peste. Courage, hein, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant la fac.  
- Oui, merci, dors bien.  
Il quitta enfin ma chambre. Au moment où la porte se refermait, Alice était déjà revenue à sa position initiale. Je rangeai à nouveau mon bouquin et me rassis à ses côtés.  
- Donc ?  
- Donc. Vous étiez dans une clairière, pas très loin d'ici, dans les bois. C'était un jour vachement ensoleillé, et vous étiez tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, au soleil. Sa peau étincelait de diamants, et tu l'as admiré longuement. Parce que, crois-moi, en vampire, ce gars est une BOMBE ! Et je pèse mes mots !  
J'éclatai de rire, bien que perturbée par le fait que j'avais, dans sa vision du moins, « admiré » un autre garçon qu'Edward.  
- Il t'a demandé ce qui te tracassait. Tu lui as dit que tu l'enviais énormément d'être un vampire, et qu'il ne mesurait pas sa chance. Il t'a alors répondu qu'il était très facile pour lui de te transformer. Tu as sauté sur l'occasion, tu lui as demandé si ça le dérangerait de le faire, s'il était bien sûr de pouvoir se contrôler et ne pas te tuer. Il a répondu que sa soif était étanchée et qu'il ne voulait que ton bien. Et il t'a mordu.  
Elle arrêta nettement de parler et me regarda longuement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre comme réaction. Moi non plus, en fait, je ne savais pas quel comportement adopté. Etais-je si surprise que ça, finalement ? Etait-ce tellement surprenant que je demande à un vampire de me mordre ? Bien sûr que non, c'était tout ce que je désirais.  
En même temps, cela me rassurait sur le reste. Si dans cette vision, je demandais à Andrew de me mordre, c'était pour l'unique raison que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec Edward… donc mon regard « admiré » à son égard n'était que dû à son incroyable et inhumaine beauté. Rien avoir avec de l'amour.  
Je soupirai, faute de ne pas savoir quoi dire.  
- Je suis désolée que les choses soient si difficile, dit Alice, relançant le sujet.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- En même temps, je comprends qu'Edward ne veut pas te transformer. Tu es sa petite Bella, cette fragile petite humaine qu'il s'évertue à protéger envers et contre tous, il ne veut que ton bien tu sais.  
J'avais entendu ça des millions de fois. Mais si mon bien était dans l'Immortalité passée à ses côtés ?  
- C'est ça, soupirai-je. N'empêche que.  
- N'empêche que. Je sais. Tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te mordrais tout de suite !  
La connotation de cette phrase était drôle, et pourtant, je me surpris à ne pas esquisser le moindre sourire.  
- Je sais bien. Alice… pourrais-tu me rendre deux petits services ?  
Son air enjoué éclaira aussitôt son visage.  
- Avec plaisir ! Lesquels ?  
- Je sais que Carlisle est un modèle à suivre pour Edward.  
- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Pour nous tous, en fait.  
- Pourrais-tu… lui en parler ? Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de persuasion, il réussira à le convaincre, _lui_.  
- C'est noté ! Je lui en parlerais quand je serais de retour à la maison. Le deuxième service ?  
- Je…  
J'hésitai, un peu embarrassée.  
- Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais, dit Alice en reprenant mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit quelques instants plus tôt.  
Je souris.  
- Saurais-tu me dire si … dans l'avenir … je veux dire, dans longtemps_ dans l'avenir_, est-ce que je serais toujours avec Edward ? avouai-je à mi-voix.  
Cette question sembla la surprendre au plus haut point. Ses billes topaze s'écarquillèrent et elle entrouvrit la bouche.  
- Isabella Swan, dit-elle sévèrement, mais qu'est ce que tu me demandes là ?! BIEN SÛR que vous serez toujours ensemble _dans longtemps dans l'avenir_ ! Comment peux-tu en douter une seule seconde ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'une voix éteinte à peine audible. C'est tellement compliqué que… je voudrais m'en assurer. S'il te plait.  
Le ton suppliant de ma voix suffit à la convaincre d'utiliser son don. Elle ferma les yeux, plissa le front, et j'attendis patiemment.  
Mais soudain, elle rouvrit de grands yeux et se leva d'un bond.  
- Edward arrive ! dit-elle d'une voix très basse. Je dois partir, vite !  
Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'envoler tel un ange par la fenêtre. Je m'y accoudai pour la regarder s'évaporer dans la nuit, mais je ne l'apercevais déjà plus. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Edward était là, accoudé à ma fenêtre.  
- On guettait mon arrivée ? dit-il, amusé.  
- C'est ça, mentis-je, tout sourire.  
Si tu savais…  
Je l'avais échappé belle. Et je comptais bien avoir la réponse à ma dernière faveur…

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait assommée pendant mon sommeil. Ma tête tournait et me faisait horriblement mal, je savais que si j'ouvrais les yeux, j'allais avoir des vertiges… et je n'étais pas sûre qu'_il _soit là pour me rattraper, cette fois. Néanmoins, je frissonnai, ma peau blanche et nue exposée à la fraîcheur d'une nuit à Forks, il fallait que je sache où j'étais. J'ouvris lentement les yeux.  
Mais ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Non, c'était même très plaisant… J'étais dans cette clairière où Edward m'avait un jour emmenée, un an plus tôt. Mais un vif coup d'œil autour de moi m'avertit que mon homme n'était pas là. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Avait-il voulut me faire une surprise ? M'avait-il, pendant mon lourd sommeil, portée sans bruit jusqu'ici ? Oui, mais alors, où était-il ?  
- Edward ? hélai-je, pas très sûre de moi. Edward…  
La peur et la panique m'envahirent soudainement. Je faisais ma maligne quand j'étais avec mes vampires, je « pétais plus haut que mon cul » comme disait Lauren, parce qu'ils me protégeaient envers et contre tous. Mais une fois seule, je redevenais cette brebis égarée et faible.  
Soudain, je tressaillis en voyant une peau pâle sortir de l'ombre des arbres. Il était trop loin pour que je l'identifie nettement. Etait-ce Edward ? Non, Edward avait les cheveux cuivrés. L'inconnu avait des cheveux noirs comme l'encre. Emmett, alors ? Mais Emmett – le gros nounours – était bien plus robuste que ça. Je compris sans peine que c'était Andrew Jenkins, et au plus il s'approchait, au plus sa sombre beauté me frappait. Andrew avançait, ou plutôt planai, avec grâce et lenteur vers moi. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, tétanisée.  
- Edward… suppliai-je encore une fois vainement.  
Andrew, à un mètre de moi, s'arrêta et me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. J'eus tout le temps de le dévisager. Sa peau pâle en porcelaine était éclairée par le clair de lune et ses yeux… d'un pourpre sombre et flamboyant, me dévoraient du regard.  
J'étais terrifiée.  
- Edward n'est pas là, dit-il d'une voix grave et douce, qui bizarrement, m'apaisait.  
Avait-il le même don que Jasper ? Pouvait-il apaiser ma peur ?  
Il fit un pas en avant. Je voulu reculer : impossible. Mes jambes étaient cimentées dans la verdure.  
Un pas de plus, je frissonnai.  
- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal, dit Andrew.  
- Où est Edward ? m'entêtai-je.  
- Ces derniers temps, il a l'art de te laisser tomber, il me semble.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça, sifflai-je.  
- Approche.  
Contre mon gré, alors que mes jambes me semblaient plombées au sol, je diminuai la distance qui nous séparait. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et j'eus tout le temps de le regarder de très près. Il était, certes, magnifique. Mais pas aussi envoûtant que mon Apollon.  
Il n'était que Robin… alors qu'Edward était Batman. Je souris intérieurement face à cette comparaison idiote. Mais, surtout, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins attirant que mon petit-ami, c'était son… machiavélisme. Je sentis tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas adopté le même mode de vie inoffensif – ou presque – que les Cullen.  
Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi étais-je attirée par lui ?  
_" - Je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde. J'ai été conçu pour que tout chez moi te semble attirant, disait Edward d'une voix blanche et furieuse. Ma voix, mon visage et même mon odeur… Comme si j'avais besoin de tout ça ! (il prit une pause, avant de disparaître et de réapparaître plus loin, sur une petite colline) Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper ! (j'avais tressaillit. Il réapparut devant moi, arracha une grosse racine avec autant de facilité que s'il arrachait les pétales d'une fleur, avant d'envoyer le petit arbre valser contre un rocher. J'avais sursauté en entendant le bruit du choc) Comme si tu pouvais te battre contre moi ! (il prit une nouvelle pause, comme s'il réalisait soudainement qu'il était un monstre) J'ai été conçu pour tuer." *_  
Bête question, car la réponse me frappa avec évidence. Il… m'éblouissait. Il utilisait son charme irréfutable de vampire pour m'attirer dans son piège. Et je ne savais pas reculer.

Je compris bien vite que j'étais foutue. Quand bien même j'aurais réussi à ne pas succomber à son charme inhumain, je n'aurais pas pu détaler en courant sans qu'il ne me rattrape. Je n'aurais pas pu essayer de le combattre, vu ma force de fourmis.  
Andrew sembla lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je réalisai que tous mes poils s'étaient redressés, malgré la soudaine chaleur étouffante. Mon estomac tomba dans mes chaussettes. Des tâches noires commençaient à m'obstruer la vue, je compris que j'allais perdre connaissance.  
Andrew osa tendre sa main vers mon visage et me caressa doucement la joue. Ce contact m'était insupportable. Ses doigts froids et durs ne me paraissaient pas aussi plaisants que ceux d'Edward.  
- Tu n'auras pas mal, me promit-il.  
Je voulus détaler comme une dératée, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Poussant un grognement rauque, il s'élança brusquement sur moi. Je poussai un hurlement de frayeur et voyant ses dents acérées se rapprocher dangereusement de mon cou.  
Je fermai les yeux, fataliste. Je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire. _Allait-il me tuer ou juste me mordre ? _fut ma dernière question mentale avant que… quelque chose ne change la donne.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Andrew n'était plus sur moi. Péniblement, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward penché sur moi, l'air à la fois terriblement inquiet et incroyablement furieux. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à mon cou, s'assurant sûrement que je n'avais rien comme morsure, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait là une lueur animale… qui me tétanisait presque.  
- Bella ! Bella !  
- Je… vais… bien, haletai-je, encore sous le choc.  
- Bella, s'il te plait… Bella !  
Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux et secouai la tête.  
La clairière avait disparue. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me renseigna. J'étais saine et sauve dans ma chambre, pelotonnée en boule dans mes draps défaits. Visiblement, la nuit avait été mouvementée. Edward, perché sur moi en califourchon, me secouait un peu trop brusquement les épaules.  
- Dieu soit loué, tu es réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au Ciel avant de me lâcher. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, je croyais que tu étais en transe ou je sais pas quoi…  
Mon esprit était totalement embrouillé. De quoi parlait-il ? Où était Andrew ?  
- Je… quoi ? marmonnai-je, incrédule.  
Edward soupira avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés, ses doigts me caressant les yeux. Vu sa tête, je devais avoir une mine affligeante.  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar, m'expliqua-t-il calmement. Tu… tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler à l'aide. J'ai bien cru que ton père allait finir par se réveiller, une hache à la main, pour s'assurer que personne ne te tuait ! Imagine sa tête s'il m'avait vu sur toi pendant que tu hurlais comme une démente, il m'aurait probablement décapité.  
Sa dernière phrase était plus légère, il souriait à présent. Tandis que moi, toujours traumatisée, je le regardais avec deux billes écarquillées.  
Un rêve ? Enfin… cauchemar aurait été le mot le plus approprié. J'avais du mal à y croire, c'était tellement réel. Chaque détail avait l'air vrai : la brise légère, mes frissons qui me parcouraient la nuque, mes poils hérissés, l'herbe sous mes pieds, les doigts glacials d'Andrew… les traits nets de ce dernier. Je frissonnai encore en y repensant. Mais j'étais en sécurité, chez Charlie, avec un vampire surprotecteur.  
Je soupirai d'un soulagement intense.  
- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? me demanda-t-il alors, curieux.  
J'hésitai. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Andrew, mais alors si en plus ce dernier s'en prenait à moi dans mes songes, il allait réellement le tuer.  
- Tu ne dois pas te fâcher, le prévins-je, mon index en l'air.  
- Promis.  
- Tu resteras calme et tu ne feras rien de… téméraire et stupide. D'accord ?  
- Je te le jure, dit-il avec impatience.  
Je me lançai alors dans un récit détaillé du cauchemar. Edward ne m'interrompit pas et son expression resta indéchiffrable jusqu'à la fin. Quand j'eus terminé, il enlaça mes doigts dans les siens et m'embrassa tendrement.  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Bella, chuchota-t-il. Rendors-toi.  
Je réalisai soudainement que j'étais épuisée. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Je me recouchai calmement sous mon unique drap, m'accrochant du plus possible à Edward.  
J'aurais été incapable de m'endormir après un cauchemar pareil. Je risquai un regard vers Edward et fronçai les sourcils. Vu sa mine soucieuse et inquiète tournée vers la fenêtre – qui donnait directement sur la maison des Jenkins – je compris que… ce n'était pas _juste_ un rêve. Encore une fois, j'allais m'en remettre à ma meilleure amie pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, il n'y avait plus de traces d'Edward. Par réflexe, je me suis affolée en me demandant s'il n'avait pas vraiment été tué Andrew. Mais un post-it sur ma porte me rassura : _Mon ange, j'avais totalement oublié de te dire que je pars chasser avec Emmett et Jasper. Désolé de faillir encore une fois à ma promesse. Je reviendrai d'ici trois jours, pas plus. Alice prendra soin de toi. Je t'aime. Edward.  
_Je pliai soigneusement le post-il avant de le fourrer sous un tas de paperasses sur mon bureau. L'absence d'Edward allait me permettre de parler à Alice avec beaucoup plus d'aisance. Je fis rapidement ma toilette, enfilai un t-shirt noir uni et un simple jean.  
Charlie lisait le journal dans la cuisine. Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de préparer mon habituel bol de céréales.  
- Bonjour ! lançai-je de bonne humeur.  
- Bonjour, bien dormi ?  
Je me raidis légèrement, mon horrible cauchemar me revenant à l'esprit, effaçant ma soudaine joie. Devais-je mentir ou… ?  
Je jouai la carte de l'honnêteté. Enfin, presque.  
- Moyen. J'ai fait un cauchemar mais bon… rien de grave. Ca arrive.  
- Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé, dit Charlie, me scrutant par-dessus son journal. Je t'ai entendu crier cette nuit. C'est possible ?  
- Très, dis-je en souriant (mon sourire était sûrement un peu trop forcé). Tu me connais, une vraie froussarde !  
- Tu as rêvé de quoi ?  
- Je ne me rappelle vraiment plus, mentis-je avec perfection. C'est frustrant.  
- Tout à fait frustrant, approuva-t-il. Bon, ma chérie, je te laisse, je vais bosser.  
Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa grosse main et quitta la cuisine.  
Je finis mon déjeuné, fis rapidement la vaisselle et balança mon sac sur l'épaule avant de sortir sur le perron. J'étais légèrement en retard. Avec surprise, je vis la décapotable rouge de Rosalie à côté de ma vieille Chevrolet. Elle avait l'air tellement rapiécée et antique à côté ! Rosalie au volant, cette dernière m'ignora. Alice, côté passager, me fit de grands signes et m'invita à m'asseoir à l'arrière. Je m'exécutai.  
- Petite journée entre filles ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.  
Rosalie ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme.  
Nous arrivâmes au lycée pile à l'heure. Je quittai les femelles Cullen pour me rendre à mon cours d'Histoire. Mike, s'étant aperçu de l'absence d'Edward, n'attendit pas trois secondes avant de me coller. Il me fut cependant d'une plaisante compagnie pendant ce premier cours. Bien évidemment, Lauren et Jessica ne s'étaient pas privées de me lancer des regards noirs. La première, parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. La deuxième, parce qu'une fois de plus, je lui volais l'attention de Mike. Mais quelle importance ?  
La matinée passa rapidement et je fus heureuse de retrouver Alice à la cafeteria. La table des Cullen était tristement vide sans les trois garçons.  
Rosalie nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau de nourriture (qu'elle allait jeter) en main. C'est sans m'adresser le moindre regard qu'elle s'installa à côté de sa sœur.  
J'étais dans une impasse. Je mourrais d'envie de parler à Alice de mon rêve, mais était-ce prudent avec Rosalie à côté ?  
- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda furtivement Alice, remarquant mon silence.  
- Heu…  
Inconsciemment, j'avais lancé un regard en biais à Rosalie. Alice crut comprendre et posa sa main sur la mienne.  
- T'inquiète. Elle ne t'aime peut-être pas beaucoup mais ce n'est pas une traîtresse pour autant.  
Cette dernière roula des yeux en soupirant. Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, le comportement d'Edward avait éveillé ma curiosité, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse plus attendre d'en parler à quelqu'un. Tant pis s'il le découvrirait, il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme, je ne faisais rien de mal.  
- J'ai rêvé d'Andrew cette nuit.  
J'avais dit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour éveiller la curiosité des deux vampires.  
Alice me demanda tous les détails et, une fois de plus, je lui récitai mon histoire d'une traite. Je rajoutai également le passage avec Edward et son regard inquiet en direction de la maison des Jenkins.  
- As-tu déjà fait des rêves prémonitoires ? me demanda le petit lutin.  
- Pas que je sache.  
- Alors tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter.  
- Pas pour le moment, marmonna Rosalie en prenant part à une de nos conversations pour la première fois.  
Alice se tourna vers elle.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
Sa sœur soupira, exaspérée par notre lenteur, je suppose.  
- Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'Edward te surprotège (m'avait-elle vraiment adressé la parole sans me cracher son venin ? Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'arrivait-il à Rosalie, était-elle malade ?) et qu'il en fait même un peu trop. D'ailleurs, je me demande comme tu fais pour supporter ça, soit. Je ne dis pas qu'il se fait des films, et que rien ne va t'arriver… mais il n'est pas idiot. Son don lui permet de savoir des choses que nous ne savons pas. Je crois que s'il a des doutes sur cet Andrew, mieux vaudrait le suivre. Après tout, nous ne le connaissons pas. Je propose que nous ne devenions pas « amies » avec lui.  
Elle marquait un point. Il est vrai qu'Edward dramatisait toujours chaque situation me concernant. Mais s'il s'inquiétait à ce point pour moi, s'il avait perdu contrôle et presque tué ce garçon, c'est que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alice, qui se mordait les lèvres, haussa les épaules.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous protégeons Bella. Elle n'a pas à s'en faire… et tant qu'Andrew n'est pas un vampire, nous n'avons rien à craindre.  
- S'il se transforme, du moins, rajouta Rosalie. Ce n'est pas dit. Victoria chasse dans…  
Rosalie, soudain, se tut, proie à une réflexion. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice et celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je viens de penser à quelque chose.  
- Fais-en nous part.  
- Victoria est sensée traquer Bella, non ?  
Je déglutis.  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas si elle a déjà commencé.  
- Et Andrew habite juste en face de chez elle.  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Alice. Mais elles ne me firent part de rien. Je protestai.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je sèche les cours cette après-midi, dit Alice en se levant brusquement. Je dois me concentrer pour voir ça dans l'avenir, et j'aurais toutes les réponses qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, Rosalie va prendre soin de toi.  
Ah.  
Emmett, Jasper et Edward m'avaient déjà laissé aux mains d'Alice et Rosalie. Et maintenant, Alice me laissait aux mains de sa sœur. Celle avec qui je ne m'entendais pas, et ne m'entendrais peut-être jamais. Rosalie avait la même tronche déconfite que moi : elle aussi avait été abandonnée avec pour seule compagnie une petite humaine qu'elle ne supportait pas.  
Mal à l'aise, j'osai un regard vers ma « protectrice ».  
- Et sinon, avec Emmett, ça va ?  
J'avais l'air d'une parfaite idiote.  
- Evitons les conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps, veux-tu ? me dit-elle sans me regarder. Tiens, regarde qui est là.  
Je tournai la tête et le vis. Andrew Jenkins passa la porte de la cafeteria, nous adressa un bref regard et alla s'asseoir seul, comme toujours.  
- Tu as quoi comme cours cette après-midi ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Heu… Littérature et deux heures de gym.  
- Des cours qui ne servent à rien, donc. Tu sais quoi ? Nous aussi on va sécher. Viens.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
Elle se leva et esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie. Mais voyant que je ne suivais pas, elle soupira.  
- Parce que quelque chose se trame avec ce type, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ce n'est pas net. Et je n'ai pas envie de risquer ta peau, ou Edward me désarticulerait. Alors, viens.  
- Tu veux dire que je ne peux plus venir en cours ? m'exclamai-je, surprise.  
- Je ne sais pas. Au plus il y aura de la distance entre Andrew et toi, au mieux je me sentirai. Viens, répéta-t-elle.  
N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix, je me levai donc et la suivis jusqu'à sa décapotable.

*Scène tirée du film, et non du livre.

* * *

The end. Hahaaaaa… alors, bon, pas bon ?


End file.
